


Untitled

by flashindie



Category: Ashlee Simpson (Musician), Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie





	Untitled

The thing is, in high school, girls that looked like her, blonde, skinny and Barbie-pretty, they didn’t even spare him a second glance. 

Jessica giggles, rocks herself forward so that her hair falls over one shoulder, brushes the table. She drops a hand to the guy’s wrist, someone from the Fueled by Ramen management team. She skims her fingers up his forearm, and it takes a minute, before the guy’s girlfriend steps between them, pulls him away, and the fleeting look he sends back at Jessica is ridiculously _dirty_. 

Jessica, she just sighs, pouts a little, and Patrick chases her gaze to where Ashlee’s dancing slow with Pete, her arms curling around his neck, and his hands low on her back. He’s whispering something and it makes her grin, drop her forehead to his shoulder. Pete smiles. So does Patrick. 

He doesn’t even notice Jessica drop to the chair beside him. She runs her hands through her hair, says, “You sing pretty darn good, sweetheart. You should hear how Pete talks about you.”

“I-” Patrick pauses, “Yeah.” He can never find it in himself to say _I know_ , to say _I’d hope so._

“You gonna be modest?”

Patrick snorts a little, leans back in his chair. He arches an eyebrow, says, “You’d rather I be an asshole?”

She laughs a little, low and unreal, and Patrick purses his lips, glances back at her. Jessica’s never struck him as subtle, always seems to practice the forwardness and showgirl-ism that Hollywood begs of their starlets. The type that masks the insecurities that Patrick can never not see in himself too.

“You should come back to my room with me or somethin’.”

Patrick glances back at her, but Jessica, she’s just watching Ashlee sway with Pete. “We could have a bit of fun,” she mumbles, eyes darting when Pete dips Ashlee low, making her giggle. 

“That’s probably not a great idea,” Patrick says, and he watches the way Jessica’s fingers curl against the table, the way her eyes get a little more glassy. 

Jessica sighs, opens her mouth to say something else, but she closes it again. It’s a few minutes before she glances back at Patrick, bites her lip until the flesh around her tooth is redder than her lipstick. She rolls her eyes to the sky, then to the one of Patrick’s hands on the table. She finally settles on, “My baby sister just got married.” 

Patrick rolls his eyes, but Jessica just smiles, small and sweet, and when she says, “I’m lonely, Patrick,” he just watches the way Pete holds Ashlee, smiles at her like he used to smile at Morgan, Jeanae, at _him_ , and says, “How far away is your hotel?”


End file.
